A Lullaby For A Vampire Baby
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: "―¿Estás hablando enserio? ―Pregunto Ayato con los ojos abiertos de par en par― ¿Estás queriendo decir que ese crío que llevas en tus brazos…?― Es mío ―Fue la simple respuesta nerviosa de Yui mientras los seis vampiros le miraban como si acabara de cometer la peor traición contra ellos." [Harem Inverso/Yui X All] [Romance, humor, drama] ["My Vampire Baby" Re-escrito]
1. Prólogo

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Título:** My Vampire Baby.

 **Autora:** Lovely Swan.

 **Géneros:** Romance, humor, drama.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** No tengo mucho que decir. Tan solo un poco de OOC, fuera de personalidad de los personajes (?), eso lo juzgan ustedes y la presencia de alguno que otro OC (Como es el caso de Hikaru/Aka-chan).

Futuras escenas subidas de tono. No llegando al tema "maduro".

 **Summary:** Un bebé puede dar un giro rotundo a la vida de seis vampiros. Siempre fueron ellos y su humana, pero cuando esta se aparece un día con un bebé que es más posesivo de lo esperado, como dulce y le roba sus suspiros. Entienden que el verdadero enemigo ha llegado a casa. Sadismo, masoquismo... Ya nada de eso importa porque ahora conocen cual es el sucio método que se mocoso del infierno está usando: Amor. El maldito amor de un crío por una madre, o tal vez es... ¿Algo más?

― _¿Estás hablando enserio? ―Pregunto Ayato con los ojos abiertos de par en par― ¿Estás queriendo decir que ese crío que llevas en tus brazos…?― Es mío ―Fue la simple respuesta nerviosa de Yui mientras los seis vampiros le miraban como si acabara de cometer la peor traición contra ellos._

 **Canción Inspiradora:** Lullaby, Nickelback.

 **Número de palabras:** 2357

* * *

.

.

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

Shock.

Estaba en completo estado de _shock_ y estaba segura, bastante muy a su pesar, que no saldría de él dentro de poco. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, llenos de incredulidad y el horror, mientras su cuerpo se hallaba estático, todavía llevaba en brazos aquel inquieto bulto blanco. El cual, por cierto, no paraba de removerse de un lado a otro estirando los brazos y piernas pequeñas al aire, dando manotazos y patadas a lo imaginario.

¿Habría posibilidad que se hubiese desmayado nuevamente en su intento de escapada de la mansión de los Sakamaki? Luego de una paulatina convivencia con aquellos seres de la noche, se había vuelto bastante común para Yui el hecho de desmayarse diariamente debido a la peculiar anemia provocada por esa panda de sádicos. Así que si estaba soñando entretanto dormía en el suelo estaba bien.

Si en caso no era un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, esperaba despertar aprisa. Antes que la jauría de chupasangres se levantase de la siesta matinal y la encontrasen toda desparramada a la entrada de la verja inconsciente.

Conociéndoles, la castigarían.

De solo imaginárselo salió finalmente de su estupor, temblando como una hoja por la sangrienta imagen que le llegó de golpe.

Esa sí que sería una **horrible** pesadilla. Una que era mejor no pensar o quedaría con un trauma de por vida.

Lamentablemente para Yui, esto no se trataba de ningún sueño o en todo caso algún desmayo por otra anemia. Lo supo en el instante en que el bebé, porque si, aquel bulto no era otro más que un pequeño bebé de pálida tez, le atrapó uno de sus dedos en su rechoncha manita y le dio un fuerte apretón.

Bien, no era un sueño para su desgracia.

Miró aterrorizada al niño que no paraba de mirarle y sonreírle diciéndole en silencio "¡Soy de carne y hueso, guapa! Así que olvídate que esta sea una ilusión de tu esquizofrénica mente".

Y es que por más que le daba vueltas a su cabeza, no podía creerse ―O más bien no **quería** hacerlo― en que nuevo lío acababa de enrollarse por simple bufonada del destino, quien no paraba de demostrarle una y otra vez el ferviente odio que se traía contra su persona. Como si no fuese suficiente el haberla mandado derechito a la cueva de una jauría de vampiros psicóticos y despiadados, ahora le anotó el nuevísimo infortunio a su vida.

Infortunio que, en el presente, no paraba de removerse entre sus brazos y manta, su boca haciendo los más lindos pucheros que alguna vez en su vida Yui hubiese visto por la poca atención que recibía.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Tan estúpidamente rápido que le costaba procesarlo.

Ella había deseado dar un pequeño paseo, aprovechando que los vampiros con los que vivía estaban profundamente dormidos hasta el atardecer. Juntando el valor necesario huyó de la enorme residencia y escaló la gran muralla con una agilidad que ni siquiera sabía que existía en ella, claro, eso no impidió que tuviese una que otra caída ―Tres caídas consecutivas fueron dolorosas, con suerte no se partió la espalda a la mitad―.

Luego de su estrepitosa escapada había caminado hasta llegar a la ciudad, con los pies adoloridos por los kilómetros recorridos y con ansias de encontrar alguna cafetería en donde pudiese restaurar energía.

Un batido a ella le vendría como anillo al dedo.

Uno de chocolate que le hizo agua a la boca. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no tomaba uno de esos! Con rica crema montada y una cereza en la punta… La boca se le hizo agua y gimió bajito. Necesitaba comprarse uno con urgencia.

Mientras buscaba desesperadamente alguna cafetería donde vendiesen batidos de chocolate, y quizás algún rico pastel para acompañar a su ensueño, terminó por chocarse con una desconocida. La mujer jadeó horrorizada por poco tropezándose en sus tacones amarillos y Yui cayó ridículamente de culo chillando un audible "Auch".

Un par de lagrimones se escaparon de sus ojos avellanados, su mano viajando al instante a la zona afectada y sobándose la nalga adolorida al levantarse. Miró completamente apenada a la persona que tuvo desdicha de taclear por andar de despistado y soñando con su añorado batido.

Avergonzada por su torpeza procedió a pedir disculpas y se inclinó múltiples veces, por poco volviéndose a tropezar para su mala suerte, esperando el regaño por parte de la mujer. Solo que este nunca llegó. Sintiéndose un poco incomoda por tanto silencio alzó la vista preocupada encontrándose con algo que jamás espero ver.

Con la mujer más bella que alguna vez hubiese visto.

La hermosa fémina debía de estar en los principios de la veintena. De rostro muy femenino y delicado, como si hubiese sido esculpida por un artista de gran calibre. Poseía una nariz pequeña, labios rojos carnosos y seductores, mejillas sonrosadas, cuerpo de modelo de catálogo y un pelo rubio que le recordaba a los rayos del sol al amanecer. Y sus ojos.

La adolescente debió contener el aliento. Tenía los ojos más bellos, de un tono aguamarina que al verlos fijamente le hicieron ruborizar hasta las orejas. Tanta belleza era abrumadora, en especial para una persona tan tímida como lo era Yui Komori, la niña que creció en un convento.

Es cierto que en la casa religiosa existían monjas bellísimas, muchas de ellas jovencitas de alta cuna, pero sin duda esta doncella las superaría con creces. Parecía provenir de la realeza.

Todavía atontada por la hermosura de la mujer, no se dio cuenta que en brazos de esta había un pequeño paquete cómodamente acurrucado a su pecho. Tampoco cayó en la cuenta de que la dama estaba que temblaba de los nervios y susurraba a prisa varias palabras en otra lengua, una que cuando la pequeña rubia escuchó parpadeó confundida.

No era ni japonés, ni inglés o menos francés ―Reiji amaba obligarle a aprenderse otras lenguas―, así que debía tratarse de otro idioma europeo. ¡Por supuesto! La guapa doncella debía de venir de algún país europeo y durante su recorrido por la ciudad termino extraviándose. Sí, eso debía de ser. Le hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero al no comprender ninguna palabra de lo que decía no podía hacer nada. Intento explicarle con sus manos mediante la realización de señas, lástima que aquello pareció no servir de ninguna ayuda.

Derrotada solo atino a suspirar. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Miró preocupada a la mujer. Lo correcto sería marcharse en silencio, pero una parte de Yui, esa que era demasiado noble y amable, no le permitía dejarla de esta forma. Desorientada, ansiosa y perdida.

―Disculpe ―Volvió a insistir Yui preocupada― ¿Se encuentra perdida? Si es así, podría intentar ayudarla. ¿Habla japonés? ¿Inglés? ¿Tal vez francés? ―Ahora ella parecía la desesperada haciendo señas ridículas con sus palabras― ¿Me entiende? ―La de ojos rosas se señaló esperando recibir una contestación, pero en lugar de eso la mujer miro en todas direcciones y finalmente actúo, una pequeña sonrisa curvándose en sus labios.

La rubia mujer empujo el bulto al pecho de Yui, recién dándose cuenta que la dama lo había sostenido todo este tiempo, quien sorprendida no tuvo de otra más que cogerlo entre sus brazos. La ojirosa estuvo a punto de hablar, de preguntar porque le daba aquel bulto cuando la mujer se le adelanto.

―Cuídalo bien ―Contesto la alta rubia finalmente en perfecto japonés, sonriendo tristemente y con lágrimas en los ojos.― Protégelo con tu vida, por favor, y no dejes que caiga en las manos equivocadas.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes que la desconocida se alejase corriendo, escapando y dejándola a ella paralizada, gritando porque volviese, con un bulto entre sus brazos.

Bulto que no era otro más que un bebé y la miraba con sus grandes ojos plateados.

En algún momento, estando distraída con el niño, la mujer desapareció de su campo de visión, hasta que simplemente se esfumó por completo.

Esperó que esto fuese una broma y la madre del niño volviese a por él, solo que no sucedió.

Y eros aquí nuevamente. Llevando un niño abandonado en brazos, confundida y él haciendo los mohines en búsqueda de atención.

Aquel bebé no podía pasar más de los cuatro meses, aun cuando su cabello rojo fuese largo y se rizase en perfectos bucles envidiables, y estaba tan segura de ello debido a que todavía era muy pequeño, regordete y desdentado. Sus grandes ojos plateados demasiados inteligentes se centraban en ella, recorriendo cada mínimo detalle suyo y seguramente grabándolo en su mente.

Curioso y listo, apostaba que era tan perspicaz como para memorizarse sus gestos ―Aunque de este último solo había atisbado su cara de estupefacción―.

Vale, no era una experta en bebés y habría grandes posibilidades de que se equivocase con respecto a la edad del niño al igual que con sobreestimada inteligencia; sin embargo de lo que si podía jactarse de saber es que este mocosín era un varón.

Se lo decía su instinto.

Como también, el simple hecho de que la pobre criatura estaba desnuda como Adán y Eva en sus mejores días bajo la manta que entre comillas había de cubrirlo del frío.

Pesimamente cubierto hay que mencionar.

Las mejillas de Yui se tiñeron de carmín y más rápido que liebre en carrera se apresuró a envolverle mejor con la manta blanca. Miró paranoica a todos lados, implorando a Kami-sama allá en los cielos que nadie la hubiese atrapado mirándole _ahí_ abajo al bebé sin querer.

Suficiente tenía con todos sus problemas juntos a manera de adicionarle una denuncia por pederastia infundada.

Enredado en la manta el niño se echó a reír, divirtiéndose de la reacción excesivamente pudorosa de la muchacha.

Fue música exquisita para los oídos humanos de la joven. Los ojos rosas se abrieron sorprendidos y sin que lo pudiese evitar una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

El corazón se le derritió. Su manita volvió a buscar el dedo instintivamente, aprisionándolo en su puñito y su sonrisa creciendo.

" _Lindo"_ La rubia no pudo evitar pensar con ternura. Ese niño era una completa ternurita que le recordaba a un muñequito, aún más con sus sonrosadas mejillas que le daban un encanto angelical.

La expresión de la muchacha se ablandó más si eso ya era posible, completamente enamorada de la criaturita y sonriéndole maravillada, cuando la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Habían abandonado a este niño y se lo dieron a un completo desconocido. No es que Yui fuese una demente prófuga de la justicia o una pervertida, ¡Pero incluso así! No podía creer que aquella mujer hubiera abandonado a su hijo a sangre fría ―Es cierto que la vio llorar, no obstante, un abandono era un abandono―, mucho menos que se lo entregara a una extraña de esta manera tan fácil. Eso era muy cruel.

Pero, ¿Quién era Yui para juzgar? No tenía derecho a lanzar la primera piedra, su padre le enseño mejor a no sentenciar a nadie. Ni a los peores criminales. Además, tenía una pregunta más importante a contestar:

 **¿Qué haría ella con un bebé?**

No podía desampararlo en la calle, ni tampoco sería correcto entregárselo a alguna persona que pasaba por aquí. Por lo que le quedaba… Llevarlo con ella.

A vivir con seis vampiros sádicos y que gustaban de atormentarla, como drenarla de sangre.

Querido Kami-sama. ¡Esa era una opción espantosa!

¿Qué vida podría tener este pobre pequeño al lado de esos sádicos? Las pasaría negras, MUY negras. Y eso sin contar el SI ellos aguantarían la presencia del bebé. ¿Qué harían en cuanto viesen a _Aka-chan_? ¿Serían capaces de echarle a la calle o, peor aún, matarle? Esta opción le puso los pelos de punta. Miles de preguntas abordaron su pobre mente haciéndole horrorizarse tras cada hipótesis que le daba. Ya hasta llego al grado de imaginarse a esos seis chicos con los ojos brillantes mientras se acercaban a ella gritando que les entregara el precioso sacrificio para devorarlo ―El bebé, no ella―.

La bilis subió hasta su garganta y sintió un mareo atraparle. Era una pésima opción, mas no tenía de otra. Imploraba a _Kami-sama_ que ninguno matase al pequeño solo al verle y que, por lo menos, le diesen la oportunidad de explicarles la situación. O que no llamasen al niño por "sacrificio".

Necesitaba más que un rezo.

Yui sintió inmensas ganas de llorar, por ella y por el bebé.

Estaban fritos sin duda alguna.

Miró al niño con vestigios de lágrimas en sus pestañas y se rindió al verle inclinar la cabecita a un lado. Juró que un fondo rosa y lleno de flores apareció tras el bebé acelerándole el ritmo cardiaco.

¡Era tan mono!

―Al parecer, de ahora en adelante, seremos tú y yo, _Aka-chan_ ―musitó con suavidad―… Y un montón de tíos vampiros ―Agregó acomodando un travieso rizo rojizo que estorbaba la visión del niño.

El bebé se echó a reír por su acción y estiró los bracitos hasta que sus diminutos dedos entraron en contacto con el rostro de Yui. La muchacha le acompañó en su risa contagiosa, dejando que el chiquitín explorase cuanto quisiese su cara. Desde la nariz hasta sus labios, depositando ella un besito en la manita.

―Todo estaré bien ―Prometió al pequeño sin perder su sonrisa― Estoy segura que Subaru-kun me dará una mano al hablar con sus hermanos… ―Tenía una vaga esperanza. Porque si el albino violento no les ayudaba, estarían bajo tierra el pobre niño y ella. La preocupación volvió a su rostro― Porque dudo bastante que a Ayato-Kun y a Reiji-Kun les agrade verte ―Susurro al diminuto pelirrojo, quien le miro sin entender devolviéndole la sonrisa― No te preocupes _Aka-chan_ todo saldrá bien. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde… Eso creó.

Soltó una risilla nerviosa y arrullando al niño en brazos comenzó su camino devuelta a la mansión, sin notar que a lo lejos, mirando desde un edificio, estaba la mujer que le entregó al niño.

El desconsuelo grabado en su bello rostro de alabastro.

―Cuídalo muy bien, muchacha. El príncipe está en tus manos.

Si tan solo Yui hubiese sabido que sus problemas recién estaban a punto de empezar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y listo!** Aquí traigo de nuevo este proyecto finalmente corregido y bien pulidito, desde hace un tiempo atrás tenía más de la mitad completo y solo hasta hoy logré completarlo. Quizás dos o tres párrafos. ¡Lo lamento! Es que soy bien flojita y hace una horita que regresé a casa y pudé escribir.

Lo sé, soy de lo peor… Pero pronto me odiarán más, porque a partir de este Lunes iré a la universidad y mi tiempo se me acortará mucho más xD Pero trataré de continuar mis historias. Ya tengo una buena parte de "How to Be a Bad Girl" y otros fics que hasta ahora no completo ―Si, lo sé, soy doña excusas de mierda―.

En fin, espero disfruten de la historia y voy avisando que varias cosillas cambiarán.

Entre ellas que este será un poco de Harem Inverso (Decidí cambiar este fic, solo este, el resto de ellos seguirá igual). ¡Y por cierto! Hablando de Diabolik Lovers, ¿Alguno (a) de ustedes era consciente, mis amores, que ahora se agregó un nuevo chico en el nuevo juego de "Lost Eden" de DL? ¡Yo me enteré semanas atrás! Y mi cara dijo "¡WTF! ¡¿Otro sádico?!". Su nombre es Kino y al parecer será hijo ilegitimo de Karl… Pero mira a papá Maki, más hijos no le pueden chantar ya xD

Ahora si me despido y espero que disfruten su lectura.

Bye, bye~

Lovely Swan.

P.D: El prólogo nuevo me quedo más largo que el anterior.


	2. Lullaby I

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Géneros:** Drama, familia, romance, sobrenatural.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Principalmente drama familiar. Escenas románticas futuras, lime y fluff. Algo de OOC (Personajes fuera de carácter quizá), ningún personaje me pertenece a excepción del dulce Hikaru-chan~

Uso de canciones de cuna, tonadas del inglés o extranjero (?). Versión americana de "Estrellita donde estás" para este capítulo. Comedia burda.

Quiero aclarar, con grandes letras mayúsculas que aquí aún no ocurrió el despertar de Yui-san. Tampoco han aparecido los Mukami (Lo harán en un futuro cuanto más avance la historia) y Ritcher tampoco ha hecho su aparición (Ni Cordelia). Es decir, simplemente Yui lleva viviendo ocho meses con los vampiros, quienes tienen prohibido el matarla por mandato de su padre (Karlheiz).

Yui también desconoce los trágicos pasados de los muchachos.

 **Palabras:** 9923 (Solo contenido de la historia, sin incluir N/A, título del capítulo y advertencias).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**

 **.**

 **.**

Extremadamente silenciosa.

Debía ser extremadamente silenciosa y evitar, con muchos rezos a Kami-sama, el que cualquiera de los hermanos Sakamaki la detectase. Misión a su parecer bastante compleja si uno se ponía a razonar que, esa panda de lunáticos, eran vampiros con oídos súper desarrollados que no se perdían nada; en otras palabras, tenían complejo de murciélagos ―Y cabe el señalar que ni siquiera eran Batman―.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, al tiempo que se daba valor en interno, termino de dar su último paso y se encontró frente a la vieja puerta de la enorme mansión. Solo los dioses sabrían el cómo logró pasar la muralla china que este lugar tenía como verja, llevando entre brazos un pequeño bebé y sin que este saliese herido en ningún instante―Descontándola a ella, porque su pobre trasero había recibido cinco besos más contra el suelo en su flamante intento de escalada―. ¡Bien! Ya había logrado pasar lo doloroso, ahora le tocaba cruzar el averno y llegar a su dormitorio con vida. Y eso incluía al pequeño _aka-chan_.

Cerró los ojos, tomo aire y lentamente lo expulso, antes de abrirlos nuevamente decidida. Sería ahora o nunca.

Estirando la mano cogió la perilla, la giro con lentitud y abrió la puerta de la mansión. Zambulló la cabeza en el interior, ojeando si podía detectar la presencia de alguno de los sádicos dueños del lugar. Sus ojos rosados se estrecharon escaneando y, en cuanto estuvo segura que no había moros en la costa, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios. Sin prisa alguna ingresó al lugar, caminando en puntilla mientras entre sus brazos llevaba a un durmiente bebé pelirrojo. Había sido una suerte preciosa el que el pequeñín hubiese caído dormido a mitad de camino, de esta manera el escabullirse a la recamara de Yui sin hacer el menor ruido sería más fácil.

En puntas, con sus botines de peluche blancos, trotó por el pasillo llegando al salón. Al vislumbrar las largas escaleras alfombradas, sus ocelos se iluminaron. Tenía vía libre, no había vampiros cerca y _aka-chan_ ni siquiera lloraba.

Quizá Kami-sama no la odiaba del todo.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de entre sus labios, posteriormente se daría cuenta que cantó alegrías demasiado pronto.

―Vaya, vaya. ¿Cuál es la razón de ese suspiro tuyo, Bitch-chan? Nfu~ ―La muy maliciosa pregunta hecha a su oído por una seductora voz la sobresaltó al momento.

La rubia pegó el grito al cielo al darse cuenta que Raito estaba tras suyo. Sorprendida y culpable se alejó con rapidez del mayor de los trillizos, quien la miraba travieso; imploró a los ángeles y dioses que existiesen que el bebé ni se moviese o llorase, sino estaría perdida. ¡Oh, pero esto recién empezaba! Cuando enfoco mejor la mirada, cayó en la cuenta de cierto horripilante hecho que pasó por alto; los vampiros podían desaparecer y reaparecer por arte de magia cuando les diese la regalada gana.

Como en ese preciso instante.

Porque no solo Raito estaba parado en frente de ella, mirándola burlesco y curioso, también estaban a su lado sus otros cinco hermanos, quienes en conjunto la miraban sospechosos. ¿O habría que decir preferentemente que miraban solo el bulto que llevaba en brazos?

" _Estas muerta, Komori. Completamente muerta_ " Lloró mentalmente la desdichada muchacha.

―Oh, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en tus brazos, Bitch-chan? ―Raito le sonreía haciéndose el inocente, acercándose poco a poco a ella falto de disimulo. En cambio por cada paso dado por él, ella retrocedía uno nerviosa. Y el castaño lo sabía tan bien que no dudo en reprochárselo con falsa sutileza.― ¡¿Será un regalo quizá?! Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no es cumpleaños de ninguno de nosotros, nfu~ ―Era un desgraciado retorcido.

―¡N-no es nada! ―Mintió a prisa tartajeando.― Es… Solo un paquete de… ¡Materiales! ―Chilló sonriendo tensa―. Si, de materiales, ¡P-para un proyecto de la escuela!

Bien, era una mentirosa horrenda. No era necesario mirar a la cara a cualquiera de los chupasangres para saberlo, sus expresiones se lo decían todo. Ni le creían la mitad de lo que dijo.

―¿Materiales para la escuela? ―Reiji elevó elegantemente una ceja altivo, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas― ¿Y normalmente un material escolar es llevado en una manta tejida?

Siempre tan observador, demonios.

―Es la moda, ¡Mis amigas también las usan! ―Agregó veloz, para luego querer abofetearse por estúpida.

¡¿Había dicho de verdad moda?! Las caras de incredulidad pasaron de hermano en hermano, seguido de la diversión y por último la indignación ―Bueno, todos excepto cierto castaño que reía como hiena por lo escuchado―. Ni siquiera ella se tragaría tremenda bobada dicha, pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

" _Todo sea por_ _aka-chan_ " Se recordó en sus pensamientos.

―No tienes amigas, chichinashi cuentista. ―La puya lanzada por Ayato la trajo de vuelta del mundo de ensueño. Y cuando analizó sus palabras sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, ¡Maldita sea! Era cierto que no tenía ninguna amiga en la escuela, pero ¿Cómo el pelirrojo lo sabía?

Al parecer la tenía más vigilada de lo que pensó; sin embargo, le irritó demasiado que llevase una sonrisa malvada en cuanto lo dijo.

―¡S-si tengo amigas, Ayato-kun! ―Masculló entre dientes fastidiada― Y ellas me recomendaron usar las mantas tejidas, como dije son la moda. ―La risa escandalosa de Raito la hizo ruborizar como tomate. Las miradas secas volvieron a decirle que nadie le creía.

―Tch, ¡Que molestia! ¡¿Para esto me despertaron de mi siesta?! ―Subaru estaba enfurruñado en una esquina, dio una patada a la pared quebrándola y provocando que un tic apareciese en la ceja del estricto Reiji.― ¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI TIENE AMIGAS O NO?!

―A nadie, es igual de antisocial que tú. ―Masculló desde el sofá un adormilado y medio molesto Shuu. A él también le despertaron de su siesta vespertina― Y escandalosa. Ambos son ruidosos.

Los ojos rojos de Subaru le fulminaron con la mirada. Otro golpe dado a la pared, un nuevo hueco y un posterior grito:

―¡¿A quién llamas antisocial y escandaloso, imbécil?!

―Solo digo la verdad… Eres un antisocial y escandaloso, mocoso. ―Los coros de risas de los trillizos solo alimentaron la ira del menor. Subaru iba a estallar pronto.

Yui quería echarse a llorar, ¡A este paso despertarían a _aka-chan_ y ella estaría el doble de muerta!

―¡Da igual! ―Grito valientemente deteniendo el grito que el albino iba a lanzar. Todos concentraron su atención nuevamente en ella, logrando de esa forma que su plan funcionase―. ¡Solo llevó materiales para una tarea de ciencias! ―¿Estaba a la defensiva? No le importaba nada ya, solamente quería irse a su habitación con el niño antes que este despertase.

―Eso no es verdad. ―Kanato interfirió en la conversación, acunando a su peluche de oso contra su pecho.― No nos han mandado ningún trabajo escolar, mucho menos en ciencias salvó por el examen de la próxima semana. ―Miró al peluche inanimado, mientras Yui palidecía― ¿A qué miente sin descaro, no Teddy?

La joven deseo darse una bofetada por idiota. ¡Era obvio que no cogerían su maldita mentira! Ayato y Kanato iban al mismo salón que ella, por supuesto que sabrían si dejaban una tarea que necesitara materiales. Intento tranquilizarse, no ayudaría el que perdiese los nervios. Tenía que proteger a _aka-chan_ ante estos sádicos.

No obstante, ¿Qué podría soltar ahora? Aunque alguno le creyese ―cosa que no sucedería por lo que veía― la acabarían descubriendo en cualquier otra oportunidad, después de todo un bebé no era totalmente silencioso; lloraría, reiría, crecería… ¡Podría hasta escaparse de su habitación!

Otra aclaración, estos vampiros tenían la mala costumbre de colarse a su recamara sin permiso para demandar sus instantes de alimentación. Es decir, chuparle la sangre.

Estaba frita. Triplemente frita.

Desde cualquier lugar que lo viese, la habían acorralado. Solo le quedaba confesar su "crimen" y esperar el condenado castigo que estos hermanos le darían por haber traído un niño a la casa.

Quería llorar desesperadamente.

Sakamaki Ayato frunció el ceño al observar fijamente aquel bulto que la humana llevaba entre sus brazos y el cual protegía recelosamente contra su pecho. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Su instinto le decía a gritos que ese supuesto "material escolar" en realidad era algo viviente, sospecha que se vio confirmada apenas hubo un movimiento entre mantas.

¡Que carajos! ¿Acaso la muy estúpida trajo algún animal de la calle? ¿Un gato? ¿Un perro? Desconfiado entrecerró los ojos. Iba a averiguarlo, fuera por las buenas o las malas. Dio un paso adelante acercándose a la rubia, quien de inmediato se tensó horrorizada.

―Déjate de estupideces, Chichinashi. ―El de cabellos rojizos se veía tan serio que asusto a la joven, haciéndola temblar y mirarle como un cachorrito regañado.― ¿Qué es lo que llevas tan protegido entre tus brazos? ―Demando saber irritado. Yui abrió los labios para soltar otra mentira, la cual nunca llegó a soltar debido a que él se le adelanto.― Y más vale que no me mientas, esa cosa acaba de moverse hace unos segundos. ―El bulto se removió y Ayato bufó.― También ahora mismo. Así que confiesa de una vez por todas, o tu Ore-sama va a castigarte.

La sonrisa sádica que el vampiro le otorgo hizo a Komori temblar de pies a cabeza.

Los demás presentes miraron con sumo interés lo que la muchachita cargaba en brazos, ella en reacción estrecho con mayor fuerza al bebé entrando en pánico. Estaba acorralada. Hora de confesar su secretito ―El cual solo le duro por tres minutos. Un record―, o de lo contrario la torturarían hasta que confesase por el lado feo.

Sus manos tiritaban tanto que temió que el crío se le cayese a los suelos al siguiente pestañeó. Era un manojo de nervios, uno que ni voz tenía para responder a la pregunta hecha por el joven vampiro.

Pero si tenía dudas que la atormentaban, estas se esfumaron apenas sintió la mirada fría de cierto megane posarse sobre su persona. Oh, porque si existía un vampiro al que más temiese… Ese era el segundo mayor de la parentela. Ella sabía que, de entre los seis hermanos, el que la mataría sin titubeos a la menor provocación sería Sakamaki Reiji. Y dudaba mucho que alguno de los otros hiciera algo para detenerle, no es como si la quisiesen tanto al fin y al cabo solo era una presa más.

Actualmente el pelinegro se veía muy airado por tanta tontería y escena de novela de misterio montada.

Un Reiji enojado era un león a punto de lanzarse a la yugular.

Era mejor hablar ya.

Se encogió en su sitio y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante el más poderoso. Despacio comenzó a apartar la manta, descubriendo al pequeño que durante toda la odisea había estado totalmente soñando con Morfeo.

Un silencio sepulcral se instauro en el salón, el cual hubiese permitido oír el cantar de los grillos. No se escuchaban los comentarios desvergonzados de Raito, ni las arrogancias de Ayato, los gritos de Subaru, las quejas de Shuu o si quiera los murmullos de Kanato a Teddy… ¡Ni siquiera se oían las exigencias de Reiji! Lo que era una MUY mala señal.

Apresurada abrió los ojos, topándose con algo que le robó el aliento y le hubiese hecho reír de no estar tan espantada. Los seis vampiros contemplaban al bebé en sus brazos con caras de estupefacción, inclusive algunos tenían la quijada por los suelos ―Ayato, Kanato, Raito y Subaru eran un poema chistoso. Especialmente los tres últimos, a quienes casi se les salían los ojos de los cuencos y había un Teddy caído en los suelos―.

Hasta el propio Sakamaki Shuu se había enderezado en el sofá por andar mirando al mocoso impactado.

El único que al parecer logró salir del trance fue el megane de la familia, quien trato de mantener la postura y sonar firme; sin embargo, la voz le traiciono.

―Yui, ¿Q-qué hace un…? ―Dejándose llevar por el instinto, y usando todos las oraciones que aprendió en el convento, la muchacha interrumpió la palabra del hombre.

―¡Y-yo lo siento! N-no sabía cómo decirles… ―Tartamudeo nerviosa al hablar.― Sé que estaréis furiosos una vez que lo digieran del todo, p-pero el bebé no tiene la culpa… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ―Podía sentirse al borde del llanto por puro terror y desesperación entre sus disculpas continuas.― Prometo que no hará ningún ruido, yo sola le cuidaré… Es mi… ¡No estaba prevista su llegada! Solo ocurrió… ―En algún momento un par de lagrimones se le escaparon.― Es mi bebé.

Luego llegó el silencio.

Silencio demasiado incómodo que estaba empezando a enloquecer a Yui.

¿Por qué ninguno decía algo? ¡¿Por qué ninguno de los desdichados pegaba al grito al cielo o dejaba al menos de parecer estatua?! ¡¿Por qué no la mataban y asunto arreglado?! Sabía que era un lío emocional completo y esto la convertía en una maniaca psicótica, ¡Pero no podían reprochárselo! El momento era de tensión extrema que se podría cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

Finalmente, sabrán los ángeles de cuantos minutos permaneció todo callado, hubieron reacciones.

El menor de los trillizos, el arrogante Ore-sama, descanso la mirada sobre ella todavía un poco shockeado por lo escuchado.

―¿Estás hablando enserio? ―Pregunto Ayato con los ojos abiertos de par en par― ¿Estás queriendo decir que ese crío que llevas en tus brazos…?

―Es mío. ―Fue la simple respuesta nerviosa de Yui mientras los seis vampiros le miraban como si acabara de cometer la peor insidia contra ellos.

El verde esmeralda que deslumbraba incredulidad se tiño de otra emoción, una que ella reconoció de manera rápida.

Era dolor.

¿Cuál sería la razón por la que Ayato estaría dolido? Yui no lo comprendía y por más vueltas que le daba, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Aquella mirada que le lanzaba parecía decirle que lo acababa de traicionar de la peor forma posible; aunque su expresión de cabreo intentase encubrirla, ella era consciente que él estaba muy dolido. De pronto, la joven se sintió inmensamente culpable.

¡Un minuto! ¿Por qué habría de sentirse culpable? ¡Si no hizo nada malo! Excepto el traer un bebé a casa, no obstante eso no era tan malo como lo veían ¿No? Bueno, por las miradas que le eran dirigidas la respuesta era muy obvia; parecía que deseaban romperle el cuello.

¿Quizá se cabrearon por qué un niño estaba pisando su territorio?

Eso sonaba un poco tonto. _Aka-chan_ era un pequeño ser inofensivo que no sería capaz de lastimar a nada ni a nadie, de modo que no deberían cabrearse por su sola presencia.

No encontraba sentido a nada, maldición.

―¿Quién? ―La pregunta colérica de cierto pelirrojo la saco de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Eh? ―Fue lo único que pudo contestar desconcertada. El pelirrojo se acercó de forma amenazante a ella, acción que logró llenarla de terror.― A-ayato-kun, ¿De qué estás hablando…?

El vampiro apretó la mandíbula furioso por la actitud desentendida de la estúpida mujer, cuando era simple a lo que se refería. ¿Cómo es posible el que no notase lo qué sucedía con el cuerpo femenino de su presa? Era bien sabida la delgadez y poquísimas curvas poseídas por la joven, he ahí el que usase camisetas flojas; sin embargo, últimamente la ropa se había convertido más holgada de lo tradicional y evitaba mucho el que le viesen en prendas íntimas ―No era ningún secreto la vena pervertida de los hermanos, inclusive Subaru lo era en múltiples ocasiones que se hallaba a solas con la mocosa plana―. Ahora conocía la respuesta, esa junto a la larga lista de síntomas que supuestamente se asociaban a la "anemia"; los mareos, la palidez, los desmayos y esos dolores de cabeza extraños.

Esa bastarda estuvo preñada. Y la prueba de la deslealtad de esa zorra le miraba irritado con sus enormes ojos plateados, los cuales de seguro heredo del hijo de puta de su padre.

Había sido tan ciego y estúpido. ¡Lo habían engañado en su cara pelada!

¡Ah, pero las cosas no se quedarían así como así! Iba a matar a esos tres malditos, primero a los que tenía en frente y luego al cretino donador de esperma le llegaría su turno por tocar lo que pertenecía al grandioso Ore-sama. Le iba a arrancar el pellejo para colgarlo en su ventana de cortina, ¡Nadie se burlaba de Sakamaki Ayato sin recibir su merecido castigo!

―No te hagas la estúpida ―Ladró el atleta echando chispas por los ojos― ¿Quién demonios es…? ―Intento decir, mas vio su turno de ser interrumpido. El responsable siendo nada más y nada menos que su lujurioso hermanito.

―¡Ayato-kun! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?! ―Jadeó indignado. El nombrado le miro con el entrecejo fruncido por esas palabras, tras lo cual el castaño hizo un sonido de disgusto ― ¡Eres un Judas, mal hermano!

―¿Ah? ¡¿Y ahora por qué supone que soy un mal hermano y un Judas, idiota?! ―reclamó ofendido, como rencoroso por verse interrumpido antes, y echando chispas por los ojos.

―¡Porque embarazaste a Bitch-chan, sinvergüenza!

.

.

―¡¿AH?! ―Tanto el Ore-sama y la humana miraron incrédulos, al igual que horrorizados, a Raito. ¡¿Se le había zafado un tornillo o qué?! ¿Cómo podía pensar que ellos eran los padres de ese bebé? ¡Si ni siquiera se les parecía en lo mínimo!

―Raito…―El segundo de la familia se sujetó el puente de la nariz, sentía que estaba a punto de venirle una apoplejía en cualquier instante.

Esto iba a convertirse en un circo tarde o temprano. Por lo visto más temprano que tarde por la expresión que puso Subaru al ir mirando más al mocoso y caer en la cuenta de su insólito pelo rojo parecido a cierto idiota vanidoso.

Las provocaciones del mayor del travieso castaño tampoco ayudaban a calmar aguas.

―¡¿PERO QUE CANALLADAS ESTAS DICIENDO, BASTARDO?! ―Explotó un enfurecido trillizo menor.― ¡Ese engendro no es mío! Chichinashi lo produjo con otro, ¡No conmigo! ―Mostró los colmillos como depredador, siseando bastante chinchado con el pasar de los segundos― ¡NI SE PARECE EN NADA AL PERFECTO ORE-SAMA!

―¡No mientas, bellaco! Si a leguas existe un parecido entre tú y ese mocoso. ―Chasqueó la lengua haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano― ¿Qué tan canalla serás tú? ¡Ese niño es hijo tuyo! Mírale, ¡Hasta saco el color de tu pelo y la forma en que haces puchero de desprecio!

Los presentes movieron en un latigazo cervical los cuellos, sus miradas descansando en el diminuto bebé que tenía una mueca de enfado en el rostro. Una que, mientras en Ayato se vería temible, en el niñato era pura monada. Solo más cierto no pudo ser, tenían el mismo perfil de altanero.

Raito tenía razón, ¡Sí que se pasaría al engreído de su hermano!

―Y miren esos caireles suyos… ¡Idénticos a los de Bitch-chan! ―Agregó malicioso el travieso del lugar.

Durante esta ocasión, hasta la propia Yui tuvo que examinar cuidadosamente al niño. Es verdad que tenía el color de pelo del vampiro con complejo de Narciso, y quizás también poseía esa manera tan de él de mirar altivo, ¡Pero de ella no tenía ni un gramo!

Al menos lo pensó así ella, porque a cierto albino no le cupieron dudas al contemplar pasmado esos rizos definidos del criajo.

Naturalmente, como adecuadamente infirió el listo del pelinegro, Subaru estalló. El hijo de Christa se abalanzo sobre su hermano mayor, lo cogió de la chaqueta con brusquedad viéndole encrespado y sin faltarle ganas de molerlo a golpes. O mejor, de matarlo por cabrón.

El Armagedón se desataría aproximadamente cinco minutos después.

/…/

¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de hacerle **eso** a _ella_?! Subaru sabía que el arrogante de Ayato era un imbécil dominante que no consideraba nunca a los demás, solo pensaba en él mismo; por el contrario, jamás fantasearía ni en sus más locos sueños que llegaría a algo como esto.

Aprovecharse de la debilidad de esta mujer y hacerle semejante monstruosidad.

Podía imaginarlo. Seguramente durante una de sus sesiones de alimentación en su recamara la había acorralado contra la cama, o el suelo, imponiéndole sus estúpidos ―E injustificables que hasta el día de hoy no comprendía― derechos que supuestamente poseía sobre ella. Con lo patética y débil que la mujer era no pudo defenderse, a excepción del llorar típico suyo en silencio durante… Vio rojo al pensar en el resto de la historia. Amargos recuerdos vinieron en un torbellino nauseabundo de lo más hondo de su cabeza, evocando lo sucedido con su propia progenitora.

Ocurrió lo mismo con la humana, ¡Otra vez la sangre de ese hombre volvía a causar dolor al inocente!

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―Susurró en un hilo de voz, los demás no le hubiesen escuchado sino fuese por su fina audición. Por el contrario, a la única humana en el grupo le fue imposible oír. Es más, ni lo hizo debido a que retrocedió aterrorizada de ver el odio e ira que desprendían ambos vampiros. Iban a matarse.― ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE APROVECHARTE DE ELLA, CABRÓN?! ―Aulló violento el más joven de la parentela, su agarre se apretó y sus ojos despedían asco, en conjunto al instinto homicida.

―¡YO NO ME APROVECHE DE CHICHINASHI, TSUNDERE DE MIERDA! ―Fue el turno de Ayato de cogerlo de la camiseta y mirarlo asesino.

―¿Ah no? ¡Entonces explica al mocoso que ella carga en brazos! ―Zarandeó con fuerza al pelirrojo, queriendo ahorcarlo por maldito y cínico.― Desde siempre proclamabas que te pertenecía, ¡¿Qué no nos dice que la tomaste a la fuerza por qué se supone, en tu cabeza de mierda, es tuya?! ―El aliento de la rubia fue contenido, ya se hacía una idea de por donde se estaba yendo Subaru.

―¡¿Qué carajos insinúas?! ―Bramó. Los ocelos esmeraldas del chico se oscurecieron peligrosos mandando escalofríos de terror por la espalda de la jovencita.

El menor de los trillizos estaba colérico hasta casi arder.

Llovería sangre si alguien no intervenía pronto, la discusión comenzaba a tornarse agresiva al grado de que pronto se irían a los golpes. Ella se preguntó por qué ninguno de los demás hermanos hacía algo para detenerlos. Shuu volvió a caer dormido, acurrucándose en el sofá; Reiji miraba con desaprobación la pelea verbal, seguramente pensando en futuros castigos; Kanato hablaba con Teddy sobre la supuesta paternidad de su mellizo, ignorando la dispuesta de sus consanguíneos; Raito se veía demasiado satisfecho con su travesura malintencionada, lo delataba esa sonrisa juguetona que llevaba.

La blonda quería escapar de todo, ¡¿Por qué estos idiotas debían ser tan complicados y violentos?!

―¡Confiésalo, cabronazo, abusaste de ella y le hiciste ese chiquillo del infierno! ―La acalorada discusión estaba aproximándose a su peor instante. Todos conocían a Ayato, él no se dejaba de nada y metería la pata.

―¡YA DIJE QUE NO! ¡¿Y de todas formas qué mierda te importa a ti lo que haya hecho o no con chichinashi?! ―El de cabellos rojizos empujo con tanta brusquedad a su hermano que logró liberarse. Su expresión fría helando la sangre a Yui, estaba tan enojado… Y entonces dijo lo que Reiji más temía― ¡Ah! Claro, ¿Será por qué te enamoraste de ella? ¿O te significa tanto por qué te recuerda a lo de tu perturbada madre, eh?

Malas palabras, oraciones equivocadas.

Subaru lanzó un rugido equivalente a un tigre y mando un puñetazo, el cual sonó duro en el impacto de sus nudillos contra la mejilla de su adversario, que bamboleo por menos de un segundo al ojiverde. Apenas se estabilizó correctamente fue su turno de atacar, los dos golpes consecutivos que mando al rostro del albino lo echaron al piso y lograron quebrarle la nariz.

Escarlata.

La chica sintió una ola de nauseas llegarle al ver el piso de mármol mancharse de aquel líquido rojo escarlata.

Lanzó un grito que resonó en todo el salón, despertando de su siesta a un aburrido rubio que dormitaba en el mueble. El hombre solo bufó, ¿Tenían que ser siempre tan ruidosos los más jóvenes? Tanto melodrama por un niñato y una humana.

―Mujer obscena, todo es tu culpa. ―Escupió malhumorado, para seguidamente volver a amodorrarse ajeno a la batalla campal a su alrededor.

Entretanto la lucha de titanes era establecida, junto a un público observando expectante ―Entre este una pobre humana al borde del desmayo―, cierto causante de aquel desastre miraba hastiado el espectáculo realizado por ese dúo de ruidosos. ¿Era común que la gente fuese tan escandalosa fuera del palacio? ¡Porque esta era puro griterío y alboroto! Algo que empezaba a cabrearle enormemente, asimismo el hecho de que su "madre" se hallase tan nerviosa y al borde nuevamente del llanto por culpa de estos bobos.

No le gustaba ver a su madre llorar.

Era un bebé, consciencia de ese dato elemental no le faltaba, mas tampoco era uno muy normal que digamos. Era demasiado espabilado para su edad, plenamente lúcido de lo que ocurría en su entorno y de los que le rodeaban. Especialmente de la dulce calidez de nueva mamá.

Como también del grupete de imbéciles que no sabía cuándo callar, arruinándole sus pobres tímpanos sensibles.

¡Ah, vaya! Morgana le había mandado directamente a una cuna majareta.

Acurrucándose mejor al pecho cálido de la rubia hizo un mohín de descontento, sus manitas regordetas aferrándose al abrigo crema y un sonidito de irritación escapándosele. Sería preferible ignorar las molestias, así que intento acomodarse correctamente y tomar una breve siesta tal y como hacía ese rubio perezoso tirado en el sofá.

Lástima que, nada más cerro los ojitos, su madre dio un brinco y se interpuso en la pelea exclamando a viva voz.

Fue su turno de casi echarse a llorar ―¡¿Por qué justamente ahora, madre?!, Deseo decir a blasfemias si pudiese hablar―.

―¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA! ―Vociferó a los cuatro vientos la pequeña rubia consiguiendo captar el interés de los espectadores. ― ¡Deténganse por favor! Subaru-kun, por favor… ¡Para ya!

Subaru y Ayato detuvieron su pelea a trompadas ―Sangrando por diversas magulladuras en los rostros peor que cañerías―, ambos prestándole atención a la muchacha y pillándoles desprevenidos el ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Varios lagrimones se extendían por sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios temblaban en un vano intento de contener los sollozos rotos, los cuales podían escuchar a la perfección.

Al albino le dolió el corazón. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta le chocaba mucho ver a Yui sufrir, más aún por culpa suya. Bueno, él no era tan responsable, ¡Toda culpa real era del maldito imbécil de su hermano!

―¿En verdad quieres qué me detenga? ―Ladró furioso.― ¡Lo que este cabrón se merece es que le mate por lo que te hizo!

―¡Qué no le hice nada, maldito! ¡¿Acaso estás sordo o sigues sin escuchar a Ore-sama?! ―El trillizo menor echaba humo por las orejas. Le estaban echando encima un marrón que no era de él― ¡ESE JODIDO MOCOSO NO ES HIJO MÍO!

―¡¿Tan cínico eres?! ¡Si se parece a ti!

Raito volvió a hacer acto de presencia, su cizaña malintencionada envolviendo la discusión.

―¡Quién lo diría! Ahora Ayato-kun para dejando hijos ilegítimos por doquier, nfu~ ―Exageró el ojiverde con dramatismo, ganándose una mirada helada de su mellizo y también del más joven de la familia.― Es malo negar a tu propia prole, hermanito. Nfu, nfu~ ―Canturreó.

―¿Verdad que Ayato es un descarado, Teddy? ―Murmuró el pelivioleta.― ¡Mira que embarazar a una insignificante humana! Que bajo cayo, ¿Ne?

―¡CALLAOS YA, BASTARDOS! ―Iba a cometer fratricidio colectivo a este pasó. Y como que se llamaba Sakamaki Ayato que no lo lamentaría ni un poco. Lanzo una mirada de muerte a Yui, esta retrocedió un paso sollozando― ¡Ahora, perra del infierno! ¡¿Quién carajos realmente es el padre de tu engendro?!

―¡No le llames de esa forma, hijo de puta! ―Bramó el violento ojirojo encrespado como gato, actualmente estaba en posición para lanzarse al cuello de su pariente si se atrevía a volver a insultar a la humana y asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

El vampiro de arrogante actitud abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo se vio impedido apenas Reiji se entrometió en medio de los dos. El árbitro hizo acto de presencia al fin.

―¡Suficiente de tanto teatro bruto, ustedes dos! ―El pelinegro gruñó rojo de la ira.― ¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?! ¡Parecen dos mocosos de pre-escolar, par de idiotas! ¡¿Esos son los malditos modales que les impartí?! ―Al instante los peleoneros se detuvieron por arte de magia, encogiéndose con disimulo como niños regañados.

Nunca antes el amante de las vajillas había estado tan cabreado.

Tampoco hablaba incluyendo el uso de groserías. La cosa estaba pasándose de malo a pésimo con mayúsculas.

" _Esto es causa mía_ " Se lamentó en su cabeza la única mujer de la sala. La blonda empezaba a caer a en un círculo vicioso de culpabilidad, ¡Ni hablar del miedo que tenía! " _Reiji-san esta vez me matará_ " Si no andará llorando ya, lo haría en ese preciso momento lamentando no haber tenido mejor cordura y rechazar al niño.

Pero menos aún tenía corazón para eso, como para andar arrepintiéndose ahora.

Solo le quedaba esperar su sentencia de muerte… Que llegó muy a prisa.

―Yui ―El veneno que destilaba aquella voz le congelo el alma misma. El diablo estaba en casa, literalmente.― ¿Puedes explicarnos qué es todo esto?

―Y-yo… ¡Solo diré que Ayato-kun no me obligo a nada! ―Otro silencio fue creado, cuando analizó sus propias palabras se horrorizo de lo dicho y un tinte rojizo llegó a sus mejillas. Ayato le lanzó una mirada asesina el doble de potente que las anteriores, a ella y al niño.

Sus palabras desataron un nuevo caos.

―¡Con que Ayato-kun si es responsable de ese germen que llevas en brazos! ―Acusó Raito cantarín.― ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Ya somos tíos, Kanato-kun!

―¡¿AH?! ¡Pero si soy muy joven para ser tío! ―El muchacho soltó un bufido.― Además, me niego a ser pariente de un mocoso con sangre humana corriendo por sus venas, ¡ES UNA HUMILLACIÓN! ―Aulló con lágrimas en los ojos de ira.― ¡ENCIMA DE TODO, EL IDIOTA DE AYATO ME ROBÓ MI JUGUETE!

―¡No te robé nada, histérico de mierda! ―Masculló al que le echaban todo el lío encima.― ¡Ya me cansé de decirlo! ¡ESE NIÑO NO ES DE ORE-SAMA! Y… ¡CHICHINASHI ME PERTENE A MI, MALDITOS!

Subaru ignoró el melodrama que se montaban los trillizos, ahora solo concentrado en las palabras dichas por Yui.

―¿Entonces accediste de buena gana? ―Al ojirojo le dolió inexplicablemente el corazón ante esa nueva posibilidad.

La blonda solo atino a sonrojarse tal cual tomate, horrorizada chilló y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

―¡Oh, por Kami! ¡NO! ¡No, no y no! ―Atolondrada procedió a explicar.― ¡Ayato-kun no es el padre de este bebé, ni yo la madre! ¡Todo es un malentendido! N-nosotros… ―Enrojeció más― ¡Nosotros jamás hicimos nada de lo que piensan!

Al oír aquellas palabras, Subaru se relajó visiblemente después enrojeció ante las miraditas traviesas que Raito le lanzó. Soltó un sonido parecido al de un perro.

Una advertencia de dejar de empujarle.

―N-no entiendo porque pensaron que este niño es mío. ―Afligida susurro la chica.

Una vena saltó en la frente del Ore-sama de la mansión.

―¡Pero si tú misma dijiste que era tuyo, estúpida! ―Reclamo el vampiro perdiendo la paciencia nula que poseía― Tu Ore-sama escucho a la perfección, dijiste: _"No estaba prevista su llegada ─_ Imito la voz femenina de ella ─ _Solo ocurrió, es mi bebé"._ ―Bufo con molestia.―Eso ha dejado las cosas muy en claro, Chichinashi. Ese crío es tuyo… Y de algún bastardo de por ahí. ―Siseó entre dientes regresando su furia asesina.

Komori abrió la boca para negarlo, sin embargo cierto lujurioso hablo echándole más leña al fuego.

―¡Claro! Ahora todo tiene sentido, Bitch-chan _._ ―Sonrió sin humor.― Es por eso tus mareos, tus desmayos y la razón por la que no querías que te tocáramos para beber tu sangre. ―La acuso con el dedo dramáticamente.― ¡Nunca tuviste anemia! ¡Estabas embarazada! ―Los cinco hermanos miraron al joven con una ceja arqueada. Salvo que los únicos que creyeron las burdas afirmaciones fueron un furioso Ayato y un desilusionado Subaru.― Te enredaste con un humano y quedaste preñada. Ahora nos vienes con el paquete a nosotros, pero bien sabes que ninguno hemos llegado a más… Aunque admitó que por un instante pensé que el niño era sobrino mío, nfu~ ―Rio pervertido―Apuesto a que el susodicho culpable de tu hijito era un pelirrojo, ¿Le querías lanzar la carga a Ayato-kun, quizás? ―El mencionado, crédulo en exceso, miró con instintos homicidas a la víctima de este complot horrendo― Mala, mala Bitch-chan, ahora si eres toda una perrita. Nfu, nfu~~ ―La chica enrojeció.

La joven rubia no podía creerse las tonterías que estaba oyendo. ¿Ella embarazada? ¡Claro que no! Ella ni siquiera había dado su primer beso hasta que Ayato se lo robo aquel día en la piscina. ¿Cómo podía haber quedado embarazada si la vigilaban a cada instante? Los únicos momentos en los cuales permanecía libre es cuando se escapaba y, al final, la descubrían para terminar castigándola. Así que no deberían decir incoherencias como esas al mencionar que ella había estado embarazada.

¡Si ni siquiera le había crecido el vientre! En definitiva, esos cuatro estaban fuera de sus cabales; esperaba al menos que los Sakamaki mayores no se hubieran creído tremenda locura. Echo una mirada a los restantes, quienes parecían no creer las tonterías de Raito. Seguro que ellos si estaban sacando mejores conclusiones que algo por estilo como « _Me escape y quede embarazada_ ».

Fijó su mirada en el menor de la panda de sádicos, sus ojos avellanados de color rosa estudiaron en silencio el rostro de Subaru. Se cuestionó él porque la había defendido de las acusaciones de Ayato, es decir, sabía que el albino no era un mal chico y tenía buen corazón; pero sobre todo, dejando de lado su bondad, se cuestionó realmente la razón de su furia con la supuesta paternidad que el pelirrojo pudiera tener respecto a _aka-chan_.

Había tenido la esperanza de que él le ayudaría con el problemilla, solo que no había previsto su reacción agresiva, el melodrama de novela y la guerra de titanes vampíricos.

Cielos, tenía la peor de las suertes.

Él noto su escudriño, dado que sus ojos atraparon los de ella. Ambos se ruborizaron, apartando rápidamente las miradas. Él se concentró su vista en el suelo; ella torpemente, en el pequeño niño. Suspiro, al menos el diminuto pelirrojo volvió a tomar su siesta haciendo caso omiso del caos en el salón.

―Un bebé de otro, de un asqueroso humano ―Continuó Raito cruzándose de brazos como quien no quiere la cosa.― Al menos si hubiese sido del tonto de Ayato-kun habría tenido pedigrí, pero no, ¡Humanos tenían que ser! ―Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, concentrado en su diatriba.― ¡Que injusto! Y tanto que nos frenábamos para no quitarte la virginidad, Bitch-chan. Terminas enredándote con otro que te dejo preña…

―¡No es cierto! ―Exclamo horrorizada la rubia― ¡YO SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN!

Su grito hizo eco en la recamara sorprendiendo a los presentes, quienes miraron a la chica que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas ―Todavía empapadas por las lágrimas anteriores― y los ojos brillosos de indignación.

Raito sonrió ladino. Él ya sabía que la chica nunca estuvo embarazada, como tampoco había perdido su virginidad; después de todo, el sabor de su sangre seguía siendo el mismo y era imposible que hubiese quedado en cinta como dado a luz, todo junto, en menos de siete meses ―Yui había vivido en la mansión con las justas menos de un año (Quizá ocho meses como mínimo) y el mocoso aparentaba por lo menos cuatro meses de edad―. Solo había continuado con sus palabras queriendo molestar a la mujer, a Ayato y al muy ingenuo de Subaru, estos últimos no tomándose para nada bien el susodicho embarazo y al niño como resultado de este.

Su mellizo debido a sus celos posesivos; el más niñato del árbol familiar, por temor a que la chica humana hubiese vivido en carne propia lo mismo que Christa. ¡Oh! Y también porque obviamente tenía un enamoramiento chistoso ―Y pesimamente encubierto con sus hábitos tsunderes― por Bitch-chan. Kanato-kun, a diferencia de su mellizo idiota, tan solo se entrometió para tomarle el pelo a Ayato un rato; seguramente su venganza luego de que el mayor le robase tantas veces a Teddy.

Por otro lado, el de ojos felinos debía admitir que le gustaba la idea de saber que, por propias palabras de Yui, aún seguía conservando su virginidad. De tan solo imaginarse aquel menudo cuerpo todavía intacto, sintió una corriente instantánea de lujuria atraparle en una vorágine de pensamientos pecaminosos. En todos ellos podía verse dominando a una desnuda rubia, mientras esta gemía sin control hallándose debajo de su cuerpo a merced de sus instintos y deseos inmorales.

Imaginarse la caliente escena le hizo sonreír burlón.

Un día se haría realidad su sueño, pero antes debía de sacar a la competencia del trayecto. En especial a cierto mellizo posesivo suyo y a un albino _tsundere_.

Mientras Raito pensaba de aquella forma, Yui en cambio sentía la vergüenza florecer en su interior a causa de la confesión que acababa de hacer. Deseo tanto cortarse la lengua por hablar de más, principalmente al tener que admitir frente a esos sádicos que conservaba intacta su pureza.

Eso fue humillante.

" _Trágame tierra_ " Lloró.

―Uh uh, así que Bitch-chansigue siendo virgen… ―Comento burlón el castaño, para después soltar una carcajada.― Bueno, eso era algo obvio aunque es interesante que lo hayas admitido en voz alta, Bitch-chan. Nfu, nfu~~

La rubia enrojeció más, por quien sabe qué número de vez en el día, comparándose su rostro al color de un tomate.

El único cuerdo del lugar decidió interferir otra vez para acabar con este circo estúpido que sus hermanos menores estaban realizando, el cual hasta vergüenza ajena le dio, y de actriz principal tenía a la humana.

" _¿Embarazada? ¿De verdad se tragaron esta tontería de pacotilla?_ " Su apoplejía estaba a un solo paso de llagarle de verdad.

Estúpido, después de todo cuando se perdía la virginidad el sabor de la sangre cambiaba y la de esta mujer no tuvo la dicha de sucederle. En pocas palabras, era más virgen que la Virgen María.

―Terminando con sus comentarios estúpidos sin argumentos coherentes, niños.―Los peleoneros mataron con la mirada a su hermano mayor.― Los cuales no podría ser verdad porque ese bebé aparenta tener unos cuatro meses y, si no lo recuerdan bien, Yui lleva aquí solo ocho. ―Ambos se quedaron paralizados nutriéndose de ese nuevo pedazo de información. Ella no podía ser la madre, menudos imbéciles.― ¿De dónde haz sacado a ese bebé? ―La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y abrazo al niño contra su pecho. El pelinegro suspiro exhausto.― Mejor dicho, ¿Quién te lo ha entregado? Habla o sino terminaras pagando las consecuencias muy caro.

Hora de confesar o sino terminar tres metros bajo tierra.

―Una mujer me lo entrego en la ciudad ―Confeso la chica sin esperar mayor advertencia o amenaza.― Parecía perdida. Yo choque con ella accidentalmente y… solo me lo dio, luego desapareció.

Miró preocupada al bebé. Pobrecillo, él no tenía la culpa de que su madre lo hubiera abandonado de esa manera tan cruel. Gracias a sus palabras al fin la comprensión llego a las mentes de los seis y eso le alivio, quizá no estaba tan muerta como lo afirmó.

―Y es por eso que decidiste quedártelo. ―Concluyo Reiji. Ella asintió y el estricto hombre llevo pensativo una mano a la barbilla. La historia era creíble, pero algo no cuadraba del todo.― Comprendo, pero eso no significa que vayamos a conservar a esa criatura. Él se va de este lugar. ―Sentenció dejando caer su mano del rostro.

La de ojos rosados miro horrorizada al segundo hermano de los seis Sakamaki. ¡No podía hablar enserio! _Aka-chan_ no merecía terminar en las calles, no era justo.

―Pe-pero Reiji-San ―Murmuro ella con los ojos cristalinos.― Aka-chan es muy pequeño y s-su madre…

―Se va. ―Reitero con frialdad el de gafas alzando la voz, cortándole toda posibilidad de objetar. No era su casa de todas formas.

―Lo siento, Bitch-chan~ ―Raito se acercó a ella, cogiéndole un mechón de pelo y jugando con el tratando de llamar la atención de la joven. La cual consiguió y sonrió burlón, acto seguido marco los límites.― No podemos permitir que un pequeño bastardo nos robé tu atención, así que esa cosa se va a la calle. ―Aclaró con una seriedad que hizo a Yui encogerse en su sitio y a él reír.― Odiamos compartir entre nosotros, a las justas nos aguantamos, por tanto no lo haremos con ese mocoso. ¿Entendido? ¡Eres nuestra, bitch-chan~! ―Declaró pasando su brazo por la delicada cintura femenina cubierta por el abrigo y pegándola a su cuerpo frío bajo las protestas de sus hermanos menores. La rubia se estremeció ante la cercanía, las lágrimas picando por segunda ocasión esa noche ante la cruda realidad.― Más vale que le hallas echando rápido, nfu, nfu~~

No obstante, ninguno contó con que las palabras de ambos Sakamaki serían perfectamente comprensibles para el bebé. Los ojos plateados se abrieron de golpe, sentimientos oscuros destilando de estos apenas se centraron en Raito y después en la llorosa humana. Si uno se hubiese fijado bien, habría visto como el plateado se tornó a un vidrioso verde gatuno.

Nadie iba a separarlos, ¡Nadie lo iba a hacer! Ni siquiera ningún estúpido de estos de aquí lo alejaría de su madre. Y mucho menos iba a permitir que la hiciesen llorar. No tenía ni las habilidades ni los poderes suficientes aún; pero jamás la iban a volver a lastimar.

Ella era su madre.

Suya.

Mirando todavía fijamente a Sakamaki Raito hizo un sonido de disgusto, idéntico al de un gatito furioso, antes que explotase en un poderoso llanto que sobresalto a los presentes. El castaño de ojos felinos maldijo entre dientes, soltando a prisa a la humana y se alejó varios pasos de ella cubriéndose los oídos. Misma acción que realizaron los demás vampiros, incluso el perezoso Shuu despertó otra vez y se cubrió adolorido las orejas.

Su sensibilidad jugaba en contra.

Yui se horrorizo al escuchar el fuerte lloro del niño, este solo gritaba a todo pulmón expresando seguro su miedo al escuchar el tono alto que uso el estricto vampiro o las frías palabras del trillizo mayor. La joven lo meció desesperada, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras; pero el niño no coopero y solo siguió llorando, provocando de paso las muecas de enfado en los seis chupasangres.

Shuu le miraba con fastidio al haber sido interrumpido recientemente en su siesta. No fue el único. Ayato maldecía al infante por su bullicio junto a Raito, Subaru trataba de controlar su humor sin conseguirlo, Kanato tan solo susurraba a Teddy lo molesto que eran los niñatos y Reiji… Él solo le lanzaba miradas que le decían que era una estúpida si pensaba que se lo quedarían en serio.

La rubia trago saliva, continuo intentando aminorar los gritos de _aka-chan_ sin obtener éxito alguno. La desesperación le invadió, y ella misma soltó un grito de terror cuando Subaru volvió a estallar, por segunda vez consecutiva, golpeando con su puño la pared.

La imagen era el doble de aterradora con las magulladuras y la sangre en su rostro.

Un thriller muy malo y con mucho gore encima.

―¡Cállalo de una maldita vez! ―El bebé aguanto la respiración, más furioso que asustado, y se negó a obedecer las palabras del albino. Por el contrario, su lloro fue peor y con más fuerza.

La chica estaba empezando a desesperarse. Intento buscar alguna forma de calmarlo, hasta que a su mente llegó una idea. Si solo acunarlo no funcionaba y hablarle, entonces sería mejor si intentaba arrullarlo con alguna canción de cuna. ¡Si! Eso debía funcionar. De pequeña, una vieja monja hacía eso cuando ella lloraba sin parar y nadie podía tranquilizarla, ni siquiera su amado padre.

Sonrió dulcemente al pequeño y continuo meciéndole mientras empezaba a tararear una melodía.

No era gran conocedora de demasiadas canciones para niños; pero si conocía una que otra. Y tenía una perfecta para este momento.

― _Brilla, brilla pequeña estrella._ ―Cantó en un suave susurro, tan fino que era difícil oírle, entrenando su voz que jamás usaba para cantar a excepción del coro de la iglesia. Aspiró un poco más de aire y continuó.― _¡Como me asombra lo que eres!_

La pequeña exclamación atrapo la atención del bebé, quien la miró confundido y curioso por su vocalización tan dulce y bajita. La muchacha sonrió complacida, tenía la atención del niño. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Si tan solo supiera que también obtuvo la atención de otras seis personas.

― _Desde el cielo, el mundo está tan alto, como un diamante el cielo_ …―Meció al niño en sus brazos suavemente, siguiendo el ritmo del arrullo.― _Cuando el resplandeciente sol se ha marchado, cuando no hay nada que brille sobre él, entonces tú enseñas tu pequeña luz_ ―Dio un toquecito tierno a la nariz del niño, la burbujeante risa que la apremió le saco una sonrisa y una risa propia.― _Brilla, brilla, a través de la noche_ … ―Le meció más, tomándole una manita en su mano más grande y bajando la voz en aquel tono de cuchicheo atrayente de cuna.

Aquellos grandes ojos recuperaron sin que supiese su tono plateado, brillando incesantes y atrapados en mirar la expresión tan dulce de la muchacha. Estaba disfrutando de la canción, del leve balanceo y los mimos que recibía.

Pero sobretodo, de la atención de su mamá y la manera en que le transmitía cariño a través de su voz delicada.

― _En el oscuro cielo azul, te mantienes. Y a través de mis cortinas, a menudo miro a hurtadillas_ ―Soltó la pequeña mano e hizo un círculo gracioso con el dedo índice que provoco al bebé para que lo atrapase en su puñito. Ella rio con afecto retirando la mano.― _Porque tú nunca cierras los ojitos, hasta que el sol está en los cielos._ ―Cubrió los ojos del niño con su mano, sacándole una carcajada infantil que le lleno el pecho de dulzura.

Era tan dulce.

/…/

Era tan tóxica.

Ella era tan malditamente tóxica.

Shuu tuvo que cerrar los ojos apenas una nueva ola de cantos llegó a sus oídos, trayéndole memorias agrias de una infancia que hubiese preferido no recordar más. Lástima que, por más que sus deseos eran firmes, estás se deslizaban entre las grietas fluyendo con cada palabra tierna que salía de aquellos labios perversos que poseía la estúpida humana.

Esa voz tan bonita que traía memorias dejadas en el pasado.

Él había tenido una mamá. La amo, porque ella era su madre y fue la que lo trajo al mundo, no obstante jamás fueron tan unidos como era de esperarse.

Demasiado estricta. Demasiado exigente. Demasiado manipuladora.

A veces se preguntó porque su formación había de ser tan dura e inflexible, ¿Por qué nunca le permitía divertirse aunque fuese solo por un breve instante? Era el hijo mayor de una familia significativa, el hijo del rey vampiro y de una sangre pura. Él que se suponía debía sustituir un día a su progenitor, coronándose así como el próximo rey de la raza y ser quien comandase a todos los súbditos. Debido a ese hecho, era normal la presión que le colocaban sobre sus jóvenes hombros en aquellas épocas.

Pero no justificaba la falta de cariño materno, ni las reglas austeras o las obligaciones abrumantes que le hicieron despreciar el haber nacido primero que sus demás hermanos.

Ahora que lo recordaba, bajo el arrullante nana de la mujer… Su madre jamás le había cantado uno a la hora de dormir. Con las justas recibía un beso veloz en la frente y un seco "Buenas noches, Shuu" durante cada noche antes de que lo despidiese a la cama, ya que al día siguiente la rutina dictaba madrugar para sus lecciones de siempre.

Recuerda que en una oportunidad, cuando había escapado de vuelta al pueblo una noche de luna, había captado a las afueras de una cabaña a una mujer arrullando a sus hijos y cantándoles una canción de cuna. Había sido la primera vez que vio tal cosa así que, movido por la curiosidad, se acercó hasta la familia y ocultándose entre unos arbustos había pasado los próximos minutos concentrado en el bonito cantar de la madre.

Beatrix nunca hizo eso con él.

Cuando le pregunto a su amigo Edgar si su mamá también le cantaba un nana por las noches, él le contesto un seco: "El único arrullo que recibo en las noches son los rezos a Dios que mi madre me obliga a hacer".

En aquel momento, había pensado que quizá Edgar y él no eran tan diferentes como creyeron.

Jamás habían experimentado un cántico de cuna por sus madres. Y una nueva pregunta había nacido en las mentes de ambos, mientras se miraban a los ojos y la envidia les corroía.

¿Era un acto común el de una madre cantar un nana en las noches a sus hijos? Si lo era, ¿Por qué nunca lo hicieron con ellos?

― _Entonces un viajero en la noche, te da las gracias por tu pequeña chispa_. ―Quería que se detuviese, que parase la condenada tortura; sin embargo, una parte suya que estaba perdida en el fondo de su corazón, no quería que lo hiciese. Deseaba llegar hasta el final. Que ella le contase la historia completa de esa estrella solitaria en el cielo.― _No podía ver qué camino tomar si tú no brillarás así._

No era el único que se hallaba en un debate emocional.

Abriendo los ojos nuevamente captó las expresiones diversas de sus hermanos, no pudo evitar sonreír sin humor.

Subaru veía con anhelo lejano a Yui, esos ojos rojos como la sangre se lo decían, sus puños cerrados con fuerza y su boca formando una línea recta.

Kanato apretaba a su oso de peluche contra su pecho firmemente, temblaba ligeramente y evitaba mirar a la humana.

Ayato permanecía en un silencio anómalo, plantado como estatua al suelo y sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia. Solo sus ojos decían todas las palabras no pronunciadas, todas aquellas diatribas que quería soltar y explotar.

Raito tenía el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro, su expresión oscura y dolida al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se entrometían en los bolsillos de su chaleco gris con descuido.

Y por último Reiji… Él solo evitaba mirar a la mujer, aun así Shuu era lo suficientemente listo y audaz para captar el brillo herido en sus ojos.

Ninguno de ellos tampoco tuvo nunca una canción de cuna.

Tan injusto.

― _Brilla, brilla pequeña estrella. Brilla, brilla pequeña estrella…_ ―Coreó dando unos últimos bamboleos y meneando la cabeza al compás, subió un poco al niño hasta que este fue capaz de tocarle el rostro con sus manitos sacándole risas hermosas que iluminaron el interior del salón.― _¡Como me asombra lo que eres! Como un diamante en el cielo… Como un diamante en el cielo._ ―Repitió en un susurro que el viento se robó.

No quería que la canción acabase, pero a veces nuestros deseos nunca son escuchados.

Shuu apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos y tratando de olvidar la calidez que fluyó por todo su cuerpo. Especialmente en su corazón.

Maldita mujer obscena.

―Calma aka-chan.―Susurro con dulzura.― Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien. ―Lo meció otra vez haciendo que de repente el niño empezase a cerrar sus ojitos soñoliento.― No estés asustado, nadie te va a dañar. Estás a salvo. ―Acomodó un pequeño rizo rebelde de la caballera del pequeño. El bebé la miró por última ocasión, antes que se dejase zambullir en brazos de Morfeo.― Yo te cuidare aka-chan, te prometo que estaré a tu lado ¿Si? Duerme, mi amor. Descansa.

 _Mamá._

Rindiéndose al sueño, lo último que el niño pensó fue en esta mujer que le sostenía en brazos y le susurraba palabras dulces, llenas de amor.

Su _mamá_ estaba con él y nunca lo dejaría.

La rubia suspiro satisfecha al hacerse el silencio. _Aka-chan_ al fin estaba dormido y tranquilo.

Al menos por ahora los hermanos vampiros sádicos no los matarían. Eso era algo bueno ¿No?

Una sonrisa tierna se extendió por su rostro al acariciar los cabellos rizados rojizos del niño, el cual le hacía sentirse feliz. Era extraño decirlo, pero en este corto lapsus de tiempo había sentido una fuerte necesidad por proteger a este pequeñín. ¿Por qué aquel sentimiento? Trataba de analizarlo, más no hallaba lógica. Solo sabía algo.

Ya empezaba a quererlo.

Sintió de repente penetrantes miradas dirigidas a ella, las cuales le causaron escalofríos. Giro su rostro en dirección a los Sakamaki, encontrándose con cinco pares de ojos que le dejaron curiosa ―Shuu-san estaba profundamente dormido―. Cada uno de ellos le miraba con un sentimiento nuevo, con algo que nunca había visto en ellos antes y el cual no sabía diferenciar. ¿Respeto? ¿Melancolía? ¿Tal vez… Anhelo?

Al verse descubiertos apartaron sus miradas centrándolas en el bebé, quien fuera de problemas dormía cómodamente en los brazos de la adolescente.

Sería preferible hablar.

―Y-yo… ―El segundo mayor la calló interrumpiéndola.

―Mantenlo callado y que no se meta en nuestro tiempos para beber de tu sangre. ―Fueron las palabras de Reiji. El azabache comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.― No quiero problemas ni destrozos por su culpa, mucho menos sus llantos escandalosos cuando este aquí. ¿Comprendido? ―Desconocido para la joven el sutil temblor en la voz del hombre.

Asintió eufóricamente. ¡Estaba hecho! ¡Lo había conseguido de verdad! Una sonrisa brillante se extendió por su rostro al haber conseguido que el niño se quedara. El estricto vampiro solo se alejó en silencio hasta perderse en uno de los pasillos, fue imitado por Subaru. Este último le dirigió una mirada sin emoción a la chica, para después desaparecer con su teletransportación.

Kanato pasó por su lado y se detuvo unos pasos lejos de ella.

―No quiero que se acerque a Teddy. ―Y con esas palabras también desapareció.

La chica observo a los tres hermanos restantes.

Shuu estaba en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Ayato seguía en silencio, demasiado callado que le daba algo de miedo. Raito se balanceaba sobre sus pies, una sonrisa traviesa tatuada en su cara.

Sin embargo, ella supo que no era las típicas de él.

Le faltaba parte de su picardía habitual.

―Supongo que te saliste con la tuya, Bitch-chan―Se carcajeó suavemente.― Pero… eso no significa que te libraras de nuestras sesiones de alimentación. ―Le guiño un ojo burlón.― Te veo más tarde Bitch-chany espero que tu crío no nos interrumpa. Nfu, nfu~

El mayor de los trillizos se fue dejando al pelirrojo a solas con Yui ―A solas si contamos que Shu se hallaba dormido―, la joven se sintió incomoda al sentir el escudriño del de ojos verdes hasta que apartó la mirada y empezó a caminar alejándose también. Antes que desapareciese se giró una única vez en su dirección.

―¡Tsk! Lo quiero lo más lejos posible de Ore-sama, chichinashi.

Ella sonrió más.

Era un hecho, _aka-chan_ se quedaría con ella en la mansión.

Con el niño en brazos, giro sobre sus talones y procedió a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose en trayecto a su habitación. ¡Necesitaba hacer muchas cosas para acomodar al niño con ella! Entre ellas, conseguirle algo que hiciese de pañal.

Cuando se perdió en los pasillos, Shuu suspiró entre dientes.

―Malditas canciones de cuna.

 _Te amo, mamá._

/…/

El pañal había llegado en forma de una de sus viejas camisetas y un par de alfileres.

Orgullosa vio su obra, asintiendo conforme al ver lo bien que le sentaba el pañal improvisado al culito del niño y no se movía como había temido. Después de todo, era su primera vez haciendo un pico. Revisó un poco, por si acaso era demasiado delgado; sin embargo, estaba perfectamente hecho.

Satisfecha empezó a guardar sus instrumentos; tijeras, agujas e hilos. Apenas había llegado a la recámara se quitó el abrigo y el resto de sus ropas, se colocó un camisón azul y procedió a ponerse en plan costurera. ¡Y vaya que consiguió un avance!

Por ahora, el bebé tendría que dormir envuelto en la mantita con la que llegó; mañana le conseguiría algo que ponerse en alguna tienda cercana. ¡ _Aka-chan_ no podía pasársela por siempre desnudito! No, debía tener ropa como Kami-sama mandaba.

Al menos tenía un pañal.

 _Aka-chan._

Mientras metía todo a su pequeña costurera, cayó en cuanto de cierto detalle que no había tomado en cuenta para nada.

 _Aka-chan_ no tenía ningún nombre.

Sus ojos rosas se abrieron sorprendidos ante esa triste realidad, porque la mujer ―La madre del niño― ni siquiera menciono qué el bebé se llamara de alguna forma. O quizá hasta ni tenía un nombre. ¡Cielo santo!

Tendría que nombrarlo. Solo que no sabía cómo, ¿Cuál podría ser un nombre adecuado para este niño pelirrojo y de ojos plateados?

―Eto… ¿Kaoru-chan? ―Dijo ella pensativa al aire y luego negó.― Ayumu, Hiroto, Kenshi, Ryusei, Daisuke, Midori… ―Suspiró con pesadez.― Ninguno me convence… ―Jugó con el piececillo del infante, logrando que sin querer este espabilase y abriese sus ojitos adormilado. Yui casi chilló de horror, ¡Oh no!― ¡P-perdón, aka-chan! N-no quise despertarte… ¡No llores! ―La pobre jovencita imploró, obteniendo una risilla del pequeño.

Parpadeó confundida y al verle sonreír mostrando su desdentada dentadura se echó a reír. Estaba tan desesperada por no tener problemas con los vampiros que olvido que los bebés no siempre lloraban.

Reían, sonreían y gorjeaban también.

―¿Cómo debería llamarte, cariño? ―Le pregunto bajito, sin esperar respuesta. El niño le miró confundido y ella suspiro.― ¿Te gusta Akio? ―Al instante obtuvó una cara de desagrado que le sacó una risa nerviosa.― Bien, al parecer no te gusta ese, pues… ¿Jiro? ―El chillido encolerizado le hizo sonreír.― Eres más crítico de lo que imagine. ―Suspiro pensativa, cuando el pelirrojo alzo sus bracitos y le miro con un pucherito en los labios.

Yui parpadeó, ¿Quería que lo alzase? No espero al llanto o los gritos, prefirió tomarlo en brazos exenta de queja alguna. Lo arrulló contra su pecho, solo que había una pequeña diferencia que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El niño estaba incomodo e impaciente. Como si esperase a que ella hiciese algo, rápido, porque el puchero quería pasar a ser un llanto mortal.

Pero, ¿Qué quería?

Entonces le llegó como un puñetazo, un haz de entendimiento.

Quería una canción de cuna.

― _Brilla, brilla pequeña estrella._ ―Entonó con ternura, en sus brazos meciendo al niño. Este alzo radiante las manitas y risueño, acariciando el rostro de la joven rubia haciéndola sonreír más.― _¡Como me asombra lo que eres! Desde el cielo, el mundo está tan alto, como un diamante en el cielo…_ ―Sus ojos se ablandaron con amor.― _Brilla, brilla…_ ―Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, no detuvo el balanceó pero si su voz.

Brilla. Brilla.

Brillante.

 _ **Hikaru (1).**_

―¿Hikaru-chan? ―El nombre salió de improviso de sus labios, pero la reacción que obtuvo valió la pena.

Los ojos enormes del niño se abrieron bastante al oír aquel último nombre, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y rio tan musical que noqueó a la humana por completo.

Adoraba esa risa tan bonita.

Yui sonrió.

Se quedaría con aquel nombre.

 _Hikaru_.

Su pequeña estrella brillante.

Lo arrulló dulcemente tarareando la melodía que recordaba de su infancia, de esa monja anciana que para ella fue una figura materna hasta el día en que falleció.

―Bienvenido a casa Hikaru-chan. ―Fueron sus cálidas palabras de madre.― Bienvenido a casa, mi pequeña estrella.

 _Brilla, brilla pequeña estrella._

 _¡Cómo me asombra lo que eres!_

 _Desde el cielo, el mundo esta tan alto, como un diamante en el cielo._

 _Hikaru._

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Hikaru (1)":** Nombre que, básicamente, significa "Brillante" o "Luz". Más el primero, ya que luz es en realidad la palabra japonesa "Hikari". Yui hace un pequeño juego de palabras, en donde relaciona "Brillar, brillar" con "Hikaru" (He ahí el nombre del capítulo, señoras y señores).

* * *

 **¡Y acabado!** Asdfghjkl, ¡Me quedo larguísimo el capítulo! Y es que no pude evitarlo, tenía mucho que narrar y escribir~ ¿Podeís creerme que tengo hasta visualizadas escenas futuras? Incluso para el próximo capítulo, donde veremos a Tsunbaru, Ore-sama, Reiji-sama y Rai-chan~

Como ya mencione, este fic se ubica antes del despertar y la temporada de More, More Blood. Lo que quiere decir que los Mukami aún no aparecen, como Ritcher y Cordelia. Así que deberán esperar a que vaya avanzando la historia para verles hacer aparición (Especialmente los Mukami, que se unirán al harem~).

Otro gran punto, habrá romance, obvio que si, pero mayormente me centraré en Hikaru y Yui. La rubia no verá románticamente a los chicos hasta más adelante la historia, sentirá cosillas pero no algo tan profundo. Los vampiros… Habrán de esperar para saber xD

Como dije en las advertencias: Yui lleva viviendo ocho meses con los vampiros, quienes tienen prohibido el matarla por mandato de su padre (Karlheiz).

Yui también desconoce los trágicos pasados de los muchachos y sus madres.

Ahora sí, eso es todo. ¡UPS! Me olvide, muchachas, esta historia siendo re-escrita no seguirá totalmente los pasos del fic anterior. Es decir, cambiarán hechos, como el de Hikaru mordiendo a Yui. Es un vampirillo, o tiene un poco parecido a eso o quizá sangre (?). No diré más, pero advierto que esto irá lentamente. Y si incluirán muchas canciones de cuna (Como el de la "Estrellita/Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star).

 **¡¿EL CABELLO ROJO DE HIKARU Y SUS OJOS CAMBIANTES A VERDES?!**

Les dejaré sacar sus propias teorías, mi pueblo querido, solo aviso que no es hijo ni de ninguno de los trillizos por si lo pensaron –riendo.– Les recomiendo oír la canción "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" de Fredika Stahl, es la versión de Estrellita en inglés muy buena, con ella escribí todo el capi xD

Sin más me despido, bye bye~~

Dejen reviews y favs : )

Lovely Swan.


End file.
